


I Lost a Son

by Saricess



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: CREDIT TO ARKHAMJAY ON TUMBLR, WHO WROTE A QUICK SUMMARY OF THIS AND I WANTED TO WRITE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Diana asked a question regarding a spray painted costume in the batcave, nor she or the other JL are prepared for what they hear.





	I Lost a Son

Batman didn’t know if it was a good or bad idea that he invited the Justice League members to his cave, on one hand they could provide help and get the job done quicker with his technology with everyone at different stations, or probably do training sessions with them to learn their weak spot. On the other hand they’ll touch things there not supposed to, play around which could lead to something being damaged or leave the cave and go into his home and damage everything in there. It was a win or lose situation.

When they arrived he ordered them not to leave the cave and not to touch anything they shouldn’t, when the doors opened he strides in with the team following behind and went to his bat computer, putting in the information of their battle with Steppenwolf incase of a future battle.

The other members of the team looked around the cave with curious eyes - or in Barry’s case fangirling eyes. Arthur and Victor at the technology with interest - Arthur who was from a land underwater held a long look with each thing his eyes made contact with as he never saw them in his home land. Cyborg had hacked into Batman's technology once as they were tracking him to be on the team, so he didn’t have that much interest - just a little bit.

Diana and Barry to walk around the cave, wanting more of a feel to it. Barry opted not to use his speed to look as he wanted to enjoy this moment and look at everything carefully.

Alfred came down with a tray full of cups of tea and snacks for everyone to relax and regain energy, they all thanked him for this of course.

Diana took a sip of her tea before something caught her eye.

Iit was a transparent cylinder case, inside was a piece of clothing worn by a mannequin. Red top with black sleeves coming out underneath it, black gloved which ended just before the elbows. Black tights, a belt (to hold gadgets like Bruce - Diana thought), black cape and a black mask with the insides out, where you would see the eyes.

It has spray paint over it “Jokes on you Batman” it said, and Diana was confused.

Bruce” she called and looked his way, where he turned to look at her “What is this?” It was supposed to be an innocent question but judging by his actions, it wasn’t.

Bruce stiffened, the cup that was about to touch his lip froze and was slowly backed away, and put on the tray Alfred held - who Diana saw had a solemn look on his face.

The whole room was silent. Barry, Arthur and Victor didn’t say anything and looked at Bruce with confusion.

Diana decided to break the silence “This belonged to someone dear to you, didn’t it?” he did not speak and she continued “I know what that’s like, I’ve lost friends in wars before”

Her words were meant to comfort him, but it did nothing of the sort.

“I know” he said “But have you lost a son?”

The air tightened in the room, none of the JL members expected to hear that from him. Bruce didn’t wait for them to say anything and walked out of the room.

Barry decided to ask the question everyone wanted to ask “Alfred, I didn’t know Batman has a son”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about Master Wayne” Already reminded as he put the tray onto a table with gadgets on “Then again he doesn’t really talk about himself”

“Alfred” Diana looked the most shocked out of the others by Bruce’s words “Can you tell us about him, Bruce’s son”

Alfred let out a sign and sat on the chair by the bat computer “If i must, since Master Wayne doesn’t” he put a hand through his hair before informing them “His name was Jason Todd, an orphan Master Wayne found when young Jason stole the wheels of the Batmobile”

“Wait what?!” Barry yelled in shock “The kid stole the wheels on the Batmobile”

Alfred had a small smile “Yes, I was shocked when I learned from this. Anyway Mater Wayne soon learned of Jason’s parents, his mother was a drug addict who died from an overdose and his father was working for Two Face and mysteriously disappeared and he was placed in a school, for troubled youths. However Jason had helped Master Wayne as Batman by helping capture a group of thieves, Master Wayne decided to give Jason Todd the mantle of Robin, after training of course”

“He gave him the mantle of Robin?” Victor repeated in confusion “Does that mean there was someone else who was Robin before Jason Todd?”

“Yes but I’ll save that story for later” Alfred answered Cyborg “However Young Jason had changed the name of Robin, he followed Bruce but didn’t agree with his methods and orders, and would take matters into his own hands. One day he did this and was captured, beaten and killed”

“Oh my…” Diana gasped, she didn’t expect this story to be told, to her this would never happen on Themyscira. The boys also had shocked looks on their faces, not believing what they’re hearing.

“How old was this boy?” Arthur spoke, his voice deeper then normal.

“15 when he died”

“Damn” Victor cursed “So young”

Diana was lost in thought, she didn’t know something liked this happened to Bruce, she didn’t know he had gone through this much pain, plus the boy. He had been so young to lose his life, it was just awful to her.

“Master Wayne has his clothing in that case for him to see, to remind him of his failure, he doesn’t anything like that to happen again, so it serves his purpose”

Diana couldn’t take it anymore, the tears she held back could not be stopped and she freely let them fall. The others immediately took notice and Barry was quickly by her side, an arm on her back.

“Hey” his voice was low and soothing, as if talking to a child “It’s ok”

“It’s not Barry” she sobbed “A child is gone”

The hand of her back rubbed softly as she continued to cry, which soon brought her into his chest, both arms circled around her as she wept.

Arthur and Victor both watched with solemn looks, mentally doing the same as Diana.

“I ask that you not to be hard on Master Wayne” Alfred spoke “He does have annoying habits but he has had a hard life ever since he was a child and is trying to make it right”

Diana slowly removed her self from Barry’s embrace, she thanked him as she wiped away her tears. Her swollen red eyes looked at Alfred.

“We promise” she said in a soft voice, with the others nodding. 

“Thank you”

The silence fell over again, but this time instead of tension, it felt clear.

**Author's Note:**

> as said in tags a tumblr post by arkhamjay was posted about the idea of Diana asked about the suit and wanting jason acknowledged in the film WHICH I FULLY AGREE AND SUPPORT
> 
> http://arkhamkjay.tumblr.com/post/162274049026/you-know-what-i-want-i-want-in-the-justice


End file.
